Pups & The Bruiser
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Marshall is attacked by a Rottweiler named Bruiser following an accident at the park & his self esteem plummets. Can the others help him feel better & find a way to deal with Bruiser?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE BRUISER **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS.**

It was a nice & warm Wednesday afternoon. School had finished & everyone was hanging out doing whatever they wanted. Angel & Elias were at the Lookout hanging out with Ryder & the pups. They were playing a game of soccer. So far the game was pretty evenly matched.

"Watch out guys. Here I come" said Elias as he dribbled the ball towards the goal.

"You'll have to get past me 1ST" said Chase.

Elias kicked the ball towards the goal. Chase attempted to block the shot but he missed & Elias scored a goal for his team.

"GOAL" yelled Elias.

"You got lucky that time. Next time I'll get it" said Chase.

"Whatever you say. Hey where's Marshall? I haven't seen him all afternoon" said Elias.

"He went to the pup park by himself. I don't know how long he'll be there for" said Ryder.

At the pup park Marshall was playing on the swing set. He had been there for hours. As he was swinging himself back & forth he managed to get to impressive heights.

"Wow I'm getting really high. I don't think I've ever gotten this high before" said Marshall as he continued to swing. Eventually he ended up swing so much that he launched himself from the swing set & went flying through the air. A Rottweiler pup was walking by at that moment. Marshall was heading straight for him.

"LOOK OUT" yelled Marshall.

The Rottweiler turned to see Marshall flying straight towards him. Before he could do anything Marshall crashed him & they tumbled around before coming to a stop by the roadside.

"Sorry about that" said Marshall.

"What's your problem? What was that for?" asked the Rottweiler.

"It was an accident. I fell off the swing set" said Marshall.

"Sure you did. Watch where you're going next time" said the Rottweiler.

"I couldn't help it. It's not my fault you were in the way of where I was flying" said Marshall.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A BONE BRAINED DALLY WHO CAN'T CONTROL HIS OWN BODY" yelled the Rottweiler as he turned & walked away.

"I don't know who you think you are but you're a massive jerk. Show some respect" said Marshall.

The Rottweiler turned around & got in Marshall's face.

"The name's Bruiser. If I were you I wouldn't be messing around with me. You better stay out of my way" said Bruiser.

"What if I don't?" asked Marshall.

"Then THIS will happen" said Bruiser as he started pounding Marshall. Marshall fought back but Bruiser got the upper hand. By the time Bruiser was finished Marshall had lots of bruises, cuts & gashes over his body.

"Let that be a lesson to you" said Bruiser as he walked off. Marshall slowly got up & walked back to the Lookout. He limped all the way there since he was feeling quite sore. As he neared the front of the Lookout Elias noticed him.

"Hey guys look Marshall's back. Why is he limping though?" asked Elias.

"That isn't right. We should see what happened to him" said Ryder as he & the others ran over to Marshall. When they got to him they were all horrified at what they saw.

"Marshall what happened to you?" asked Chase.

"I was attacked by a Rottweiler named Bruiser. I accidentally crashed into him while playing on the swings & he got mad at me. I need to rest" said Marshall.

"We need to get Katie to look at you. You'll be better off that way" said Ryder as he & the others walked over to the pet parlour. Katie was sitting at the front desk when they arrived.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Katie.

"Marshall got attacked. He said it was some Rottweiler named Bruiser" said Ryder.

"OK let's see how bad it is" said Katie.

Marshall was handed over & Katie checked his injuries. After giving him some medicine she bandaged the injuries Marshall had sustained. She gave him an ice pack to reduce swelling around the bruised areas.

"These injuries are quite ghastly. I don't think I've seen anything like this since Nikita arrived in town" said Katie.

"The only difference is that Marshall's injuries aren't life threatening & Nikita's injuries were. This is nothing compared to what happened then" said Ryder.

"I'm surprised that anyone would do this to Marshall. This Bruiser guy is a massive jerk" said Chase.

"For some reason this all reminds me of the way I treated Alex & the other younger kids not too long ago. I still feel bad about that & not a day goes by when I don't think about it. I still wish I could take back what I did & said. The dream I had about Ryder falling off that cliff & everyone hating me for it also reminds me of this for some reason. Even though it's been a while since I had that dream it still haunts me to this day" said Elias.

"I wouldn't worry about that stuff anymore. Everyone's already forgiven you for the way you treated Alex & that dream you had may be chilling but at least nobody got hurt from it. There's no reason for you to feel bad about those things" said Ryder.

"I know but it still weighs down on my mind every now & then. I can't help the way I feel about it. If there's 1 thing I've learned from both of those experiences it's that you guys are all supportive of me & that you're all willing to help whenever I need it. Now we must do the same for Marshall. We're all here for you Marshall no matter what happens. If this Bruiser guy gives you any more trouble he'll be sorry" said Elias.

"I agree with that. He'll have me to answer to if he tries anything & I know he wouldn't hit a girl" said Angel.

"We should only use physical force if nothing else works. We don't need anyone else getting hurt" said Ryder.

"I'm not going to go looking for him to talk about what happened. He'll probably just fight me again" said Marshall.

"Well we'll have to do something. Otherwise we won't be able to help. I think right now we should all just take it easy & not think too much about it" said Ryder.

Soon everyone went their separate ways. Angel & Elias went home & Ryder & the pups went back to the Lookout. Marshall decided to go to bed early.

" _I didn't do anything to deserve this. Bruiser completely overreacted. I hope we can think of something to help diffuse the situation"_ thought Marshall as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Bruiser's Lesson

On Thursday things seemed different at the Lookout that morning. Marshall had locked himself inside his pup house & was refusing to come out. Not even Chase could get him to come out. Ryder tried as well with no success. Marshall didn't do or say anything. It was like he wasn't even there. As Ryder got ready for school that morning he couldn't stop thinking about Marshall.

" _This isn't like Marshall at all. It seems that his altercation with Bruiser yesterday has had an effect on his self-esteem. I hope he'll be OK while I'm at school"_ thought Ryder.

When Ryder arrived at school that morning he was still thinking about Marshall & the way he was dealing with the Bruiser situation. Throughout most of the school day Marshall was all that Ryder could think about. By the time lunch came around it was starting to really weigh down on Ryder.

"Hey Ryder how's Marshall today?" asked Elias.

"He isn't doing too well. He's locked himself in his pup house all day & hasn't done or said a thing. The fight he had yesterday must've made him feel like this" said Ryder.

"What happened yesterday?" asked Ace.

"He got into a fight with a Rottweiler pup named Bruiser. He fell off the swing set & they collided. Bruiser got mad & lashed out on Marshall. When he got back to the Lookout we noticed that he was limping & when we saw why we took him to the pet parlour where Katie treated him" said Ryder.

"I hope Marshall's OK. This isn't like him" said Carlos.

"I've never heard of this Bruiser pup. Have any of you seen him before?" asked Danny.

"He's probably new in town. I don't think anyone other than Marshall has seen him. I don't know where he hangs out but he's probably a stray" said Katie.

"We need to find a way to help Marshall. If he doesn't find a way to deal with this whole mess he'll just isolate himself from everyone. I know how he feels. Maybe I can get through to him somehow" said Elias.

"I hope you're right. I don't want Marshall to lose his confidence & self-esteem" said Ryder.

After school that afternoon Angel & Elias went to the Lookout. Marshall was still locked inside his pup house.

"Is he still in there?" asked Angel.

"Yes he is. He hasn't come out at all today" said Chase.

"This isn't like him at all. This Bruiser pup has really caused problems" said Rocky.

"This is awful. 1 of our friends is upset & he won't talk to anyone. What can we do?" asked Rubble.

"I don't think there's anything we can do. We've tried everything" said Skye.

"Maybe we should just leave him alone. He probably just wants to be by himself" said Zuma.

"Let me talk to him. I can relate to how he feels" said Elias as he knelt down by the front of Marshall's pup house.

"Marshall it's Elias. Can we talk?" asked Elias as he knocked on the door to the pup house.

"Leave me alone" said Marshall.

"Marshall please come out. We're all concerned about you" said Elias.

"I just want to be alone" said Marshall.

"Marshall I understand how you feel. We can't help you if you don't let us" said Elias.

Marshall came out with an angry look on his face. Everyone was concerned for his well-being.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW. YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ATTACKED BY SOMEONE YOU'VE NEVER MET BEFORE & FELT LIKE EVERYTHING HAS GONE WRONG" yelled Marshall.

"YES I HAVE. REMEMBER WHEN I GOT KIDNAPPED? I WAS TREATED WORSE THAN YOU WERE. I'VE EXPERIENCED THINGS NO CHILD SHOULD EVER HAVE TO GO THROUGH IN THEIR LIVES. I ONCE FELT THE SAME WAY YOU DO NOW. WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU. PLEASE JUST STOP PUSHING PEOPLE AWAY" yelled Elias.

Marshall dropped onto his belly & cried. Elias picked him up & held him in his lap.

"This isn't like you Marshall. Don't lock yourself away in isolation. It won't help you. How about we all go down to the beach? It's lovely & warm & I'm sure that we'll all have a great time down there" said Elias.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go" said Ryder.

Everyone headed down to the beach. The weather was so lovely that literally everyone in town was on the beach. After they arrived everyone did their own thing. Everest came over to Marshall & asked him if he wanted to play Frisbee. Marshall accepted. As they were playing Marshall's mood seemed to have improved. Soon he was having a great time.

"OK Marshall here it comes" said Everest as she threw the Frisbee towards him. Marshall ran after it. As he caught it he suddenly came face to face with the 1 person or pup he hoped not to see: Bruiser.

"Well well well if it isn't the stupid Dalmatian who gave me trouble. You have some nerve daring to come here" said Bruiser.

"I didn't plan on meeting you here. This is a chance encounter" said Marshall.

"I told you not to get in my way. Now you're going to pay" said Bruiser.

Everest ran over when she noticed Marshall was taking his time.

"Marshall what's taking you so long?" asked Everest.

"Well hello pretty Husky. I was just reminding this stupid dally you call Marshall that it isn't a good idea to make me mad" said Bruiser.

"It was an accident" said Marshall.

"Shut up. Hey Husky how about we go for a walk together on the beach? I'll show you how a real boy pup works his magic" said Bruiser.

"2 things. 1ST of all my name is Everest & also I don't hang around with show offs. Come on Marshall let's go" said Everest.

Bruiser walked in front of Everest & Marshall & stopped them in their tracks.

"Listen sweetie you don't understand. When there's something I want I make sure I get it. You're coming with me whether you like it or not" said Bruiser as he grabbed Everest's collar with his teeth & started dragging her away.

"MARSHALL HELP" yelled Everest.

Marshall suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline. Anger began to pump through his veins. He wasn't going to let Everest get treated so poorly.

"PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW" yelled Marshall.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Bruiser.

"How about we fight for her? If you win you can do whatever you want with her but if I win you'll leave me & my friends alone" said Marshall.

"This'll be so easy. It'll be like stealing candy from a baby" said Bruiser.

Everest ran off to alert the others.

"Guys Marshall is about to fight another pup. You have to stop them" said Everest.

"It must be Bruiser. Come on let's go" said Angel.

The sight of everyone running over caused everyone in town to go see what was going on. Bruiser & Marshall growled at each other before they lunged at each other. It was a pretty gruesome scene. Unlike the last altercation Marshall was putting up a better fight. Everyone watched on cheering for Marshall.

"GO MARSHALL. TEACH HIM A LESSON" yelled Elias.

"SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS." yelled Angel.

At 1 point Everest decided enough was enough. She ran towards both Bruiser & Marshall & tried to break them up.

"Cut it out you guys" said Everest.

"Mind your own business Husky" said Bruiser as he struck her in the face. Everyone gasped. None of them expected Bruiser to hit a girl pup. Angel ran forward & pulled Everest away.

"Everest are you alright?" asked Jake.

"Yes. I hope Marshall gives Bruiser what he deserves" said Everest.

Marshall went ballistic. He unleashed a furious assault on Bruiser. It was a beat down. When he was finished Bruiser was on the floor exhausted & shocked. Marshall got right in his face.

"You better get out of here & never come back. If you don't I'll make sure you're on life support by the time I'm through with you. Is that clear?" asked Marshall.

Bruiser nodded.

"Good. Get out of my sight" said Marshall.

Bruiser got up & left. He could've sworn that he could see the devil in Marshall's eyes. Not 1 person in town ever saw Bruiser again. They all assumed that he left town fearing that he would run into Marshall & have another beat down. After Bruiser left everyone cheered.

"That was amazing Marshall. You showed him" said Everest.

"I wasn't going to let him get away with his poor treatment of you. He'll never mess with any of you again" said Marshall.

"You're so sweet" said Everest as she kissed Marshall on the cheek. Marshall blushed. Ryder picked him up & held him in the air.

"3 cheers for Marshall. Hip hip hooray. Hip hip hooray. Hip hip hooray" cheered everyone.

That night as Marshall was preparing for bed he thought about his triumph that day.

" _It feels so good to have taught Bruiser a lesson. He'll never mess with anyone in town again. He'll have me to answer to otherwise. I don't think he'll bother anyone again for a while"_ thought Marshall as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
